You Will Never Know until You Try
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: The saying "you never know until you try" had finally rang true to Cartman. One night after a football game, Cartman faced the truth to why he could never stay far away from Butters. Rated M for sexual themes and stuff.


You won't know until you try

Summary: The saying "you never know until you try" had finally rang true to Cartman. One night after a football game, Cartman faced the truth to why he could never stay far away from Butters.

Rating: R (sexual themes)

Pairings: Cartman x Butters

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, only the characters that I make up for this story

"Go Cows."

Cartman tackled the North Park Herons' quarterback to the ground; stopping the heron from getting the leading score against the South Park Cows.

The crowd cheered as Cartman stood up and took off his helmet tossing his dark brown bangs out of his face. He smirked and waved to the crowed. It was only the ending to the second quarter and the crowed was pumped up for the game. The turn-out for the game was way more than anyone excepted. There was no empty seats left in the stands and there were dozens of people standing by the sidelines watching and cheering for their team.

Cartman notice the cheerleaders cheering and their mascot doing two cartwheels and trying to keep the crowd cheering. The bell sound, signaling the end of the first half of the game. Next was the half- time. The rest of the boys on his team ran up to him and patted him on the back in good faith.

"Way to go Cartman." "Good tackle."

Cartman felt good about himself. He loved winning, but who didn't? He looked to the score board; he noticed they were in the lead by three points. They needed to keep the lead if they wanted to win.

Cartman followed the rest of the guys off the football field. During half time all the guys got food and drinks to cool off. On his way out to the hot dog stand Cartman ran into their mascot…the Cow. He bumped into him and the mascot lost his balance.

"Watch it." Cartman sneered.

The mascot got up as fast as he could and dust himself off and as fast as he could he ran to the football field with the band and color guard. During half time the mascot's job is to help the band set up while the cheerleaders got drinks to refresh themselves.

"Tch!" Cartman closed his eyes and walked away, to catch up with the rest of the guys.

"Cartman good tackle man! I thought for sure that the North Park guys were going to score." token said.

"Yeah!" Stan replied in agreement.

"Guys….what little faith, you have in me! Of course I'm the best. Don't worry about that quarterback I got it covered; you guys just worry about scoring." Cartman said.

He knew he was gloating but it was not every day that he could stop the opposing team from two feet away from the goal line. That tackle was the best tackle he done all year long. Cartman felt his ego growing.

He laughed.

After eating with the guys, all walked back to the side lines to watch the ending of the half time show.

"Let's go make fun of the mascot." Brad said.

"yeah." most of the guys agreed.

They went to sit down on the bench on the side lines. Cartman watch the last four minutes of the color guard and band play. The mascot for South Park was doing cartwheels and splits. The crowd went crazy. You can say what you wanted about their mascot, but he sure knew how to get the crowd pumped. His flexibility made the cheerleaders look like beginners. Most guys shuddered every time the mascot did a spilt and Cartman felt his ball hurt when he saw it.

"Fag."

Some of the other football guys laughed, others cheered and cat called. Cartman laughed along with most of the guys.

"Cartman how could you laugh at him? He saved your ass two times in the past!" asked Clyde.

Stan nodded in agreement.

Cartman looked over to the only three guys not laughing at the mascot; Clyde, Token and Stan stared at him; waiting for him to answer them. While the other ten or so football players laughed.

"Tch…I'm not a pussy like you guys. So what if he saved my life. You, Kyle and Stan all done that for me before and do I still make fun of you? Yes, I do! Whatever, I do what I want! Besides the fag can't even see two feet in front of him in that costume. He would be lucky to even see us laughing, though with the crowd cheering so loudly I doubt he could hear us, so calm down mister pussy pants. Relax and enjoy the show. Besides I'm sure he won't care." Cartman said as he crossed his arms over his chest and laughed along with the others.

"It's no wonder you can't get a girlfriend for more than a few weeks. You are a jerk!" Token said. As he and the other two boys turned back to watch the rest of the band play, Cartman pretended not to have hear them. He really just didn't care about what they thought of him. Sure when he was younger, he really would do anything to make the guys like him. He even ate his own underwear to get out of a fight with Wendy. He was hoping to keep the guys respect but now; he just could care less what they thought of him.

Cartman knew one thing: he was Cartman and he won't change for anyone! People were either going to like him or not like him. He didn't care. He will not change for anyone!

He had his whole life to get a steady girlfriend. He didn't need a bitch to hound him 24/7, like Stan and Token. Clyde on the other hand had a boyfriend. He was the only gay boy on the football team. The guys were a little uneasy around him at first but after awhile they accepted him. Now Clyde was one of the coolest guys on the team…second to him of course!

Clyde came out in eight grade and told everyone that he had a crush on the silent but nerdy Kevin Stoley. Kevin didn't feel the same way and for a long time Clyde would just try and talk to the guy. It was almost like stalking, but after tenth grade Clyde must have given up on Kevin. Because Clyde didn't talk about Kevin or want to hang around him; everyone thought that Clyde just grew out of love with Kevin. Then last year a miracle happened, Kevin confessed to Clyde during the homecoming dance. All night they danced and kissed.

When asked how it happened, all Clyde did was smile and giggle. One day after a game, Cartman asked how they got together and Clyde told him the truth. When he was told Cartman had to admit that Clyde was a clever bastard.

"It was all part of my plan! All I had to do was act like I didn't care about him anymore and pretend like I was into someone else. After awhile, Kevin came up to me and told me he was in love with me! It made me sooo happy that my plan worked." Clyde smile brightly at Cartman.

"Yeah but what would have happened if you plan didn't work, you clever bastard?" He asked.

"Cartman, it was easy. I knew how he felt for me ever since the ninth grade. Do you think I was hanging all over him and spending time with him for nothing? Sure I love being around him, but after taking sociology I got an idea. When you're around someone for a long time showing love and loyalties to you and they up and leave. You become dependent on that person. So when I stopped being around him, I made him realized that he loved me and needed me. It was a little wrong to play it out like that, but I think the goal of love was worth it. It hurt me to push him away but it was needed." Clyde said.

"Well…damn Clyde! When the hell did you get so smart?" Cartman laughed.

Looking over at Clyde now, he could see that he was all smiles. Stan and Brad who was setting beside him were talking to him and he laughed at something Stan said. Cartman watched them for a little while. He had to admit that South Park was very accepting of Clyde and the homos of the world.

Before he knew it half time was over and the band, color guard and the mascot were heading off the football field. The cheering and yells were so loud that he felt like there was a drum in the back of his head.

When the mascot passed by he saw some of the guys slapping him on the butt. So Cartman did the same thing to him, but when he did it the mascot stopped walking and stared back at him. Cartman stared back at the big fake white eyes, he couldn't see the boy inside the suit but he knew he was staring at him. Cartman was surprised that they were just staring at each other and, hoping that no one was looking, he turned away from the mascot.

"Gay." Cartman mumbled.

"Whoohoo!"

Cartman laughed and cheered as the people from the stands stood around them, cheering. They won their game and if they could only win their next four games they could go to the finals. This being his 11th grade year, Cartman believed that they had the best chance to win. He wasn't going to let them down!

After talking and saying hey to his so called friends. He and his team mates, headed back to the shower rooms.

"Good game, we only need to keep it up for four more games." Brad said with a light grin.

Brad wasn't Cartman's favorite person but as long as the dude could play, he didn't care what he was like. Brad wasn't a bad player but he was well known for his playboy ways. He even beats Kenny in being a slut. Brad always had a sex story to tell the guys, he even kept count of the women he slept with.

After getting what he wanted forms the girl he dated he dumped them and then deleted their numbers from his cell phones. Even to Cartman that was kind of cold!

Brad was the only guy that had a problem with Clyde and his lifestyle. That guy really hated gay people and he was always making fun of Clyde for it. Though it didn't bother Clyde one bit. Cartman thought maybe the reason he didn't care was because all the other guys would take up for him. Brad pissed him off more than anyone, but the guy was a good player so Cartman made sure to stay out of the teasing and fighting Brad and the other guys got into.

"Cartman are you getting in the shower or are you just going to stand there?" asked Clyde.

Clyde came up to Cartman and slapped him on his back.

"Whatever, I will get in there in a minute. Why are you rushing me? Ooohh! I get it you just want to see me naked…am I right? Damn it Clyde, I didn't know you wanted a piece of this!" Cartman said with a sound slap on his ass.

"Dude! You're not right!" Clyde laughed as he walked away.

Cartman took his time taking off his clothes. He let his mind wonder to other things other than football.

He had grown a lot from his childhood. He stood about 6'2 and because he played football he had more muscle then fat, though he still had a way to go with his waist and belly. He still wasn't a muscle and lean type like Stan or Kenny. Sure he had more fat, but he was big boned so he looked like the ideal linebacker. His back and legs were well developed and with his senior year coming around the corner next year; Cartman just might be able to get his scholarship to the college of his dreams for free!

Coming out of his thoughts he walked to the baths, he noticed most of the guys already left to go to the after party by the lake.

Cartman liked going the parties by the lake after a good football game but this year he was more determined to get into college and that means he had to buckle down on his social life. Besides South Park high school always throws parties at the lake, so he really wasn't missing out on anything. It was the same kind of parties over and over again.

Kenny would get drunk and try to feel up on every girl there. Sometimes he scored and other times he just got the hell beat out of him. Clyde would stay with Kevin the whole night talking, dancing and making out. Token was roped in to bring all the drinks, because he was rich. Bebe would try to get everyone to play games, but they ended up never finishing one game the whole time they are there. The rest of the night would go by smoothly, but only until Stan and Wendy showed up.

Wendy was known to be a bitch to Stan and Stan was known to be a pussy! Once Wendy got her drink she would start yelling at Stan the whole time and he would try to calm her down, but it only ends up with Wendy leaving pissed off. Once she was gone Stan would seek out his super best friend; Kyle! They would spend the rest of the night hanging out and talking to a few people.

At the parties all he ever did was try to add a bit more fun, even if his ideas were dumb as bricks. One time he got Butters old car and drive it into the lake, of course Butters never went to the parties, he worked at the comic book store down the road on the weekends. So all Cartman had to do was hot wire his car and drive it to the lake. Everyone thought it was funny at the time, but when they went to school the next day Butters was in tears because he couldn't find his car and his dad beat the shit out of him. His dad told him. "Son, people lose money and even a cell phone but no one loses a car! Do you know how much that car cost me? Butters so help me…I will make you pay for it."

No one told Butters what happened to his car, and Cartman got Stan, Kenny and Token to help him get the car out of the lake and drive it into the woods behind the town.

To this day Butters still doesn't know what happened to his car.

When Cartman entered the bath area he noticed that there were only two guys left, Stan and Tomas. Tomas was a freshman and a linebacker like him. The boy had some power with his tackles. He wasn't as big as Cartman, but what he lacked in size he sure made up in speed. Cartman had to say he liked the boy. The guy was really smart and his girlfriend was a knockout! She won the South Park beauty pageant twice in a row and she too was smart. They made a good couple.

Both of the boys stood at opposite sides of the shower. There were only 6 shower stalls in the tiny locker room.

Cartman sighed

He took the stall closest to the wall by the locker rooms. He turned on the hot water and he sighed in content and leaned both his hands against the title wall. He let his head fall into the spray of the water, he watched as it fell down his body.

It felt wonderful.

He closed his eyes for a moment. Emptying his mind of thoughts and instead he concentrated on the feeling of the water and the sounds around him. Before he knew it both the boys had left, leaving him the only person left in the room.

"Sweet!" Cartman grinned.

He happily enjoyed bathing alone. He got out his soap and ran it across his hot skin. He ran it along his chest, inner thighs and the back of his neck. He made sure to get all the sweat and dirt off of him. After cleaning his body he started in on his hair.

Making sure he was clean from head to toe, he turned off the water and draped a towel around his waist. Stepping to his locker he pulled out his clothes.

Suddenly he heard a sound. He looked to the locker room doors and was shocked to see the mascot walking in with his clothes and gym bag. When the boy got into eye shot of Cartman, he backed up a step with a " eep."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was still in here." he said.

Cartman watched with one hand on his hip and with a keen eye interest as the boy removed his clothes, soap, shampoo and towel from his gym bag.

"You know that the girls' locker rooms are down the hall, right?" Cartman laughed lightly.

The mascot looked up and fiddled with his hands.

"Ummm…I'm a boy Eric!" came the soft reply.

Cartman's smile vanished and in its place was a scowl.

"Listen here butters…"

"Look Eric! I'm not the same beaten boy that I use to be, whatever you got to say to me, I'm not going to listen. I know you guys on the football team laugh at me and I just really don't care what you think. I'm happy the way I am I'm Butters! I'm gay so get over it." Butters defended.

Cartman was shocked. He stood there for a minute just taking to comprehend what he just heard. He watched as Butters took off his mascot feet, then he worked on his mascot head. He watched as the head came off.

Butters face was glisten with a little bit if sweat. His hair was long and it went passed his ears almost touching his shoulders. His light honey colored hair hang loosely to his face and with a still paw hand he combed though his hair causing his hair to shake and puff out a little bit. Cartman caught the sight of a purple stud ear ring in Butters' left ear.

Butters smiled and looked at Cartman. His bangs lightly touched his eyes. Butters' eyes were always something Cartman could never figure out. The colors of blue and green danced in his eyes. The colors seemed like they were fighting to be the dominate color in a never ending battle. Not only did Butters' eye color baffle him, it was also the look in his eyes that made him question a lot of things. Butters was and still is an enigma to him.

Butters were smiling and Cartman couldn't wrap his mind around with a reason why. He had just yelled at him and put him down, yet here he was smiling like he had no care in the world.

How could he smile like that? Maybe he was use to it now? But then again Butters just told him off too.

That pissed him off.

"You fellas played a wonderful game today. You had the crowd in the palm of your hands. I thought you did wonderful too Eric. I loved that tackle in the second ending." Butters giggled.

"Tch…whatever! It was nothing; I do it all the time, though I'm a little surprised that you know anything about football?" Cartman said.

He stood leaning his back against the unforgiving metal of the locker doors. The metal felt cold against his skin, but he didn't mind it so much.

"Eric, look just because I'm gay does not mean I'm not like every other man out there. I know a little about football…I am a man after all."

"You could have fooled me." Cartman gruffly said.

Butters smiled faded and he glared at Cartman.

"You don't know anything about being gay…so you don't have the right to patronize me! You have no right to say that to me Eric. I don't go around saying that all jocks are gay- bashing weenies or that they are so dumb in school that they need a football scholarship to get into college. I am a man, I have a penis and just because I like men does not mean I'm any less of a guy. Beside's what would you know about being gay? So until you try it, I suggest you shut up about it." Butters demanded.

His face was red and his hands were balled into fist. He looked hard at Cartman.

"You just said you didn't care what other people thought of you! You said it didn't bother you when people made fun of you…but you're going to yell at me for telling the truth? What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm sick of hearing gay men saying "you won't know until you try" that's bullshit! You know what? I know what I like and I will do whatever I want!" Cartman yelled back.

"Look Eric! I don't want to fight with you…You piss me off so much that I can't help but get defensive with you…now excuse me!" Butters went to walk away from the fight he was having with Cartman, but Cartman's hand shot out before he could think about what he was doing.

What was he doing? Why didn't he stop himself? He didn't want to argue either but Butters just keeps pissing him off. Cartman just couldn't stand it. He never had to deal with Butters back talking him. Ever! So when in the fuck did he start doing that?

"Were the hell do you think you're going? I'm not done talking! Now you listen here…"

Cartman didn't even get all his words out before Butters forcefully moved out of his hold. His eyes held a hard angry look in them. Butters then turned away from Cartman.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to a homophobe like you! I was trying to be nice but like always you're just an asshole. God Eric! You never change."

With more force then he intend Cartman pulled Butters to him and did the only thing he never thought he would do…he kissed him!

Cartman pressed his lips to Butters' harshly and with little trouble Cartman licked butters lips, asking for entrance. His tongue danced with Butters. Butters moaned and leaned into the kiss and as soon as Cartman heard the sound he ended the kiss.

Cartman glared down at Butters.

"So you will talk to me if I wasn't a homophobe? Well too bad Butters! I'm not going to change and only a girl would have said what you said. I'm man and I won't change for anyone."

So with that said Cartman let Butters go.

That will shut him up he thought.

Cartman turned around and went to his bag. Somewhere in the background he hears the sound of footsteps laving. Good! It's about time that fag gets it. With a smug look Cartman felt pride well up in him. He got Butters to leave and he tried the so call 'gay kiss' so in his mind Cartman believed that he won. He was sure that Butters won't be messing with him anymore.

Cartman forgot he still had his towel around his waist, so he took it off and he went through his bag to again to find his black silk boxers.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Butters standing there looking at him. Shocked filled him as he stared back at the blonde boy. What the hell is he still doing here? Didn't he here him leave?

" Wha…" Cartman gasped out before he felt Butters lips upon his. Butters hands found its way to his hair. He moved his right hand down to his chest as he slipped his tongue inside Cartman's mouth. Butters moan against their lips. Cartman noticed that Butters took off his mascot outfit and was standing only a white wife beater and baby blue boxers.

Butters hands roamed between his hair and chest as his mouth still found itself to his lips. Somehow Butters mange to pull himself closer to his chest as he could smell Butters' cherry blossom shampoo.

What the fuck?

Cartman pulled away.

"What the hell Butters?"

"I'm not a girl!" was all Butters said as he let his hands roam farther down his chest to his waist.

"You know Eric; you should try it at least once." Butters purred.

"Stop it Butters! I'm not gay!" Cartman tried to slap Butters hands away, only to have his hand caught in Butters grip. Butters looked down at Cartman's hand and before he could stop him or try to pull his hand away. Butters put his index and forefinger into his mouth. Butter lightly sucked on them. Moaning as he went about it.

Cartman sucked in a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He felt a white hot feeling run down his chest to his penis. Still sucking his fingers, Butters over passionate eyes gazed up at Cartman; Pleasure clearly shown in them.

"Butters…" Cartman growled in warning.

He had to stop him! This was just getting too gay for him. What if someone caught them? What would the guys say? What would they think?

Butters stepped closer and before he could protest Butters stopped abusing his fingers and instead went to his penis; lightly stoking it up and down.

"AH!" Cartman said as he let out a groan. This was too much for him.

Butters giggled. "Just give in Eric! No one is here and I won't tell anybody that we did it. Okay?" Butters whispered in Cartman's ear huskily. Butters licked the side of Cartman's neck, stopping only to suck on his tan skin near his throat.

" mmmm….right there…" Cartman moan.

He gave in to the feeling of lust and he didn't care.

He licked and sucked on his skin, tasting the flesh of the taller boy. Butters stopped his sucking on his neck as he went back to abuse Cartman's swollen penis. Butters rubbed and pulled in his shift slowly.

Cartman closed his eyes in pleasure. Butters smiled and kissed Cartman's neck. With his free hand Butters roamed Cartman's chest. Having found one of Cartman's nipples, he gave the soft pink nipple a tight twist. Butters then licked and sucked at Cartman's nipples.

Cartman shuddered and moaned.

He rubbed Cartman's shaft slowly in small circle's making the tall boy wiggle in need.

Using his mouth Butters kissed Cartman, slowly at first but with every passing of breath it became more intense and hot. Cartman allowed Butters to take his time exploring his mouth. The feel of Butters tongue dancing with his was a feeling that Cartman couldn't describe, all he knew was that it felt good to have the blonde boy doing it. Cartman didn't want the feeling to stop, so with his big hands he pushed Butters face closer to his. Their kissing became more profound and heavy. Butters moan into the touch of his hands and Cartman grinned into his mouth. Cartman moved his head at a different angle, trying to find the best spot to have all of Butters mouth. Before he knew it, Cartman felt his hands wonder down Butters slim, girly body.

Butters moaned loudly. "Ahhh…Eric!"

Butters slowed his pace on Cartman's penis down to a stop. He looked into the Cartman's eyes. His face was flushed and his eyes were closed in pleasure. Butters smiled. Cartman protested, when he felt that Butters had stopped.

Cartman pushed against Butters chest as he moved Butters against the locker room walls.

"Ouch! "

Cartman tugged at Butters shirt making Butters take the shirt off for him as he discarded it to the floor.

"One time huh! Fine. In that case I will give you the time of your life." Cartman flipped Butters front against the cool metal lockers. Butters shuttered at the feel of the cold metal against his bear skin. Butters upper body and forearms laid against the lockers. Cartman ran his hands over Butters tint stomach and sides. When Cartman got to Butters nipples, Butter arched his back in wiggled against him in pleasure.

"Eric…mmm…don't stop!"

Cartman grinned. He gripped Butters' slim, pale hips feeling butters moan more as he slid his hands to the rim of Butters boxers. Finding what he was searching for Cartman roughly stoked the beautiful blonde boys erect penis. Cartman watched as Butters face became flushed and his breathing became shallow.

"Ahh…oh…god…mmmmm" Butters moaned against the lockers, he tried to moving along with the rhythm of Cartman's movements on his penis. Cartman noticed Butters well developed chest and slim waist and the small freckles that kissed Butters shoulders and back. Cartman stopped his stoking and lean in to kiss Butters left shoulder were there was a small group of freckles. With his hand Cartman ran it up and down Butters sides.

"Eric…nnngghh…more!" Butters pleaded.

"Not yet…" Cartman whispered in Butters ear, slowing blowing air in his ear. Butters shuddered.

Cartman licked his neck and nibbled hard on Butters ear as his hand finally found Butters hard pink buds.

Butters moaned loudly as he felt Cartman's hard penis against his ass. Butters was at his end and not being patient enough Butters moved his hand down to his pulsating cock, hoping to do it himself but Cartman knew this would happen. Cartman watched Butters play with himself for a moment before he placed his hand on top of Butters, stopping the boy from going any farther.

"Not yet…" Cartman said.

Cartman knew Butters wouldn't last long so using both his and Butters hand, they both stroked and stimulated Butters pulsating member. Butters swerved his hips losing himself in the heated movements of passion. The smaller boy found it harder and harder to breath, his body cried for release and he felt his heart skip a beat, sighing loudly as the friction became blindingly hot and intense. Cartman glared softly at Butters, as the words left Butters mouth before he could stop them, "Aaaaah…just like that...Eric…I want y…You…Aaaaahhhh!" Butters face flushed pink with the sudden loud noises erupting from his throat, sending heat down Cartman's cock. Cartman never felt more aroused. Biting down a loud moan Cartman gripped Butters hand harder, forcing the smaller boy to speed up his pace.

"F-uuuuck!...Eric." Butters clenched his jaw, thick globs of pre-cum spilling out of his aroused cock. Butters shook his head as a steaming blush covered his face. Cartman watched with lust filled eyes as his own erection painfully pulsate uncontrollably. Cartman leaned in to rub his body against the blonde boy's ass, grinding his manhood between Butters soft cheeks. Butters gave a deep moan and he whimpered in need as Cartman rolled his hips against Butters ass.

Butters moved along with the movements of their hands on his cock. Shaking with jolts of precum, Butters whimpered as Cartman's hand pumping came to a stop. Butters glanced back behind him, eyeing Cartman watching him with a smirk.

With a lust filled cry Butters felt his climax coming, his body was shuddering and he felt Cartman twist his soft and swollen pink nipple and pulled him in to a deep kiss. With a cry Butters came, still kissing Cartman. Butters tried to move away, but Cartman brought up his hand from Butters nipple and held him in place.

Both Cartman and Butters moved their hands from inside Butters boxers. Butters was shaking and he felt his knees start to give way, so he lean heavily against the locker room walls. Panting Butters said, "wow!"

Cartman smiled, as Butters turned around and looked Cartman in the eyes. Their eyes locked in a heated gaze. Butters was the first to look away. His face flushed beat red. Cartman oddly found it a turn on.

"My turn." Butters whispered in a heated tone.

Butters mouth hovered over Cartman's lips, his hot breath washed over Cartman, while Butters rubbed their lengths of their cocks' against one another. The silk of Butters boxers felt intense against his erection, causing heat and a white coiling feeling to run down his body. Cartman bit back a moan, squeezing his fists together.

Both of their erections pressed and pulsed against each other, earning a small whimper from Butters. Cartman captured Butters sweet soft lips in an intense and heated kiss. Moaning into the kiss Cartman push their mouths closer together, trying to get as much of Butters as he could. Butters made his way with his mouth down Cartman's' neck, lightly sucking and nibbling at the soft sensitive skin. Hunger and passion were buried under the soft touch and Cartman felt the sensations stirred within him.

Butters released a breathless whimper against the soft skin. He made his way with his fingers down to Cartman's light pink nipples. Playing with the hard nipples Butters lucked his way no his jaw line to his earlobe, stopping to suck lightly at the skin. He then kissed his way down his neck, moving his hands over his nipples, pinching and pulling the nipples each and every way. Cartman moaned in lust, he ran his hands across Butters sides making the smaller boy moan against his collarbone.

The heat was intoxicating and sweet. Like nothing like Cartman ever felt before. When Cartman tenderly placed his hands on Butters face and kneaded his jaw, pulling Butters into a heartwarming kiss. Butters body trembled in the soft way Cartman was treating him; he opened his mouth for Cartman to taste. His tongue caressed his lips, seducing its way past them to find his teeth. Butters opened wider yet and gingerly touched his tongues with his. Cartman anchored a fist into Butters sweet honey hair and slid the other down his lower back. Endlessly, his palm inched a heated path down his spine, finally to come to rest on Butters hip.

Deepening the kiss, he coaxed his tongue to wind around his. Then Cartman drove deeper still, blasting him with a wicked heat. He dragged Butters hips tighter against his groin. Butters moan out as he felt just how hard Cartman's aroused penis really is.

Butters melted against him.

There was no resistance anywhere in Cartman's body. In his whole life he had never felt this needy or limp, and he found himself wanting more of the smaller boy. Wanting this, wanting him, it was all so new to him and he found himself moaning into his mouth.

Cartman pulled away, trying to catch his breath. Butters stopped playing with Cartman's nipples to reach out to him and he opened his lust filled eyes, silently pleading him to come back.

"Why did you stop Eric?"

"Shut up Butters."

Cartman pushed his mouth back onto Butters, tasting his sweet lips. Cartman became lost in the feelings as he closed his eyes and felt Butters hands move lower to his cock. Cartman moan louder and louder with each pull of tug of Butters hand on his penis. Butters brought his head down to lick, kiss, suck and crass Cartman's neck, chest and lips.

Never in his seventeen years did he think it would be Butters of all the people in the world doing this to him. Making him feel passion, need, wanting and raw sexual desire. Sure, he thought about Kyle's mouth on his balls, but never in a sexual way. Not in the way he wanted Butters mouth to be there, sucking away at his balls and loving it. With the Jew, Cartman wanted the boy to suffer not feel pleasure from it. Butters was a different story, just the thought of Butters sucking his balls almost made him shudder in need.

"Mmmmmhhhh…." Cartman grabbed on to Butters hair as Butters mouth works its way around his long hard swollen cock. Cartman threw his head back as a loud moan escaped him. Butters tongue, mouth, and fingers were doing amazing things to his member. He felt the pressure build as his climax rapidly came to its peak, in the surprising reach of height pleasure Butters grabbed his balls, sucking on his tip of his head and with a one last stork under his shift, Cartman right then explored in Butters mouth.

With his eyes half closed Cartman looked at Butters face, he notice Butters eyes were filled with lust and there was cum on Butters left cheek and the corner of his lips. With a hot tongue Butters licked up the rest of the cum in the corner of his lips and with his right hand, he wiped the cum off his cheek with his feigners. Licking the cum off, he gave a fox like grin.

Cartman blushed.

What the hell is wrong with him? How could he find this hot?

"Not as bad as you thought it would be right, Eric?" Butters purred.

"Uh…whatever." Cartman mumbled as he looked away blushing.

What could he say? That he liked it? That maybe it was better then with a girl? No! this didn't mean anything. Sure, he got a little carried away with the kiss and loving stuff but it didn't mean he was gay. This is only a onetime thing. It will never happen again.

"Good, because we are not done just yet." Butters giggled.

"What? What else could you possibly want to do now?" Cartman yelled.

"Really? You don't know…well I was thinking of showing you how much fun having sex with another man would feel like. I'm sure you will like this part, Eric! It's almost like doing it with a girl, but instead of doing in a pussy, you will be sticking it in my butt." Butters giggled.

"I knew that!" Cartman smirked.

"Good…very good." Butters purred near Cartman's ear.

Butters pulled Cartman to the back showers. Stepping into one of the stalls, Buttes lean against the title wall leaning his arms and top body against the cold title wall. Cartman took his time playing with Butters back, nipples and cock. Butters melted into Cartman while moaning. The sounds of his moans were intoxicating and he only wanted to hear it more. He wanted to just to hear his name being called between his sinful lips.

"Eric…right there..Mmm…yes! Er..Eric, more please" Butters moaned breathlessly. Cartman turn Butters to him and Cartman kissed him deeply.

Butters took his time running his hands all over Cartman. Butters feather light touches to Cartman's side and neck felt good, and Cartman didn't want him to stop. Butters bend his head down and nibbled at his neck and nipples.

Not able to take much more Cartman took Butters into his arms, kissing the boy's jaw, neck and earlobes. He then picked the boy up and had him rap his legs around his waist, pushing the smaller boy against the title wall, pinning him there Cartman moan into Butters neck.

Butters then kissed him and Cartman pulled Butters ass cheeks apart. Butters whispered his name against his neck, while pushing his hard cock along Cartman's belly. Cartman was about to slide his cock into Butters hot, tight hole.

Butters snapped his head up in shock. "Wait! What are you doing Eric?" Butters said in panic.

"What the hell does it look like? I'm about to…well you know!" Cartman said in protest.

"Eric, you can't just stick it in!" Butters said.

Cartman took a hard look at Butters. "And, why the hell not?" Cartman yelled.

"Because, unlike girls Eric, guys don't get wet. So for you to do this you got to loosen me up first. Otherwise it will be painful for me. You don't want to hurt me do you?" Butters asked, with big pleading eyes, then he sighed and said. "Don't answer that Eric! You have to do it."

"What?" Cartman said.

Butters sighed. He let go of Cartman and got down on his hands and knees as he stuck his finger in his asshole.

"You…you got to open me up first, otherwise it's going to..hu…hurt..Mmmm…" Butters softly said as he moan as his finger moved in and out in smooth movements.

After he adjusted to the feeling of one, he then added one more. In, out, in and out. Cartman watched as Butters fingered himself. Cartman found he was hard and his cock pulsated in need.

"Ooohhh…Gosh...Eric!" Butters moan.

Cartman loomed over Butters. He pushed the smaller boy all the way down to the shower floor as he took Butters fingers out of himself as the added his finger in the boy. He slowly added his third finger into Butters.

Butters had to hold his hands in balled fists as Cartman plunge into him over and over again. Moving in and out in a smooth rhythm, and at some point Cartman found Butters sweet spot. Butters moan his name as he bucked his hips up into Cartman's hand. With a deeper plunge and twist, he hit Butters sweet spot over and over. The amount of pleasure had Butters wiggle and yell in need. It had Butters yelling his name in a lust filled voice.

Having found the spot, Cartman kept hitting it harder and harder. Butters body couldn't take it much more and he pleaded for Cartman to end it.

The smaller boy pleaded for his release. Cartman ignored his pleas, instead focused on prolonging Butters exactly.

Cartman slowed down his pace as he took his time to watch Butters face flush and wiggle in need, as his eyes took on a lust and half gaze. Butters hair moved against his neck as he moaned.

"Please! Finish it! Eric!"

Cartman laughed. "Sure, Whatever you say."

Cartman angled himself over Butters; using his hands on Butters hips he left the small boys hips toward his cock. As he entered slowly his thick tip slowly slipping into Butters entrance, he felt Butters muscles push against his invading member. Butters hissed in both pain and Pleasure.

The small, slim blonde rocked his hips with Cartman's to help keep the rhythm. Cartman suddenly gave an erotic, sharp moan as his cock began to widen, pushing in with an aggressive, intense force. Both boys gave an animalistic growl, hungry for more.

Butters pushed his cheek against the title floor as Cartman caressed his hips, rocking them together in a rhythm of pleasure. Butters moved his hand to his aching cock, while he called Cartman's name. Somehow Butters became aware of the sounds of his own name being said near his ear. As Cartman's movements heightened, the wave of heat in his body seemed to seek a release. Cartman grunted into his neck, the feel of sweat covering his body as they both panted. The feel of Butters squeezing him, sucking him in, drove him crazy.

With a muffled moan, Butters bite his lip to stop the filthy noises from coming out.

"That's it! Faster…Eric." Butters breathed back, throwing his head back, while Cartman rammed his enormous shaft all the way into Butters hot but tight hole. In, out, in out. Butters let out a needy moan, the heat enveloping his cock, so tight and so wet. He pressed into Butters sweet sensitive spot.

Butters pumped faster on his own cock as his own pleasure reached his climax. Cartman thrashed into him, over and over and with quickness Butters didn't know Cartman had, he stroked Butters balls. Pulling and squeezing them, with a loud cry Butters came all over himself. A few seconds later Cartman came.

Cartman slumped heavily on Butters as both tired to catch their breaths. Both boys were over-stimulated. Both content with the pleasure they found in each other.

"How was that? Not too gay for you?"

"Hmmm…"

Both of them were quiet as they lay on top of each other. Finally Cartman pulled out of Butters. He stood up and started up the shower again. Butters too got up and headed to the stall next to his.

Cartman didn't complain when Butters left to the stall next to him. It gave him time to think. It was a good thing Butters got up to leave, because Cartman was sure he had the urge to just hold the boy close to his body. It wasn't like him, wanting to cuddle. To want to hold the smaller boy close to his body, feeling his heart beat with his. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was straight and he will not allow Butters get the upper hand, even if he had that urge to keep Butters close. He will not give in! He had a plan for his life and Butters was not it that plan. His plan for his life: College, become rich, get a big house and a sexy, hot wife. That was his plan. There were no Butters in that plan and there won't be he told himself.

But one thing just kept nagging at the back of his mind about his so called plan and he forced himself not to listen. Nope, he's straight! Sure he enjoyed having sex with Butters…a lot, but it was a onetime thing and to never happen again. He just had to make sure of it. Through he just couldn't figure out why he let Butters do want ever he want with him. When he was younger he was the one to push Butters around, telling him what to do, but lately Butters was the one doing the telling. Though the way Butters told him what to do, it was always in a subjective, husky voice.

Cartman shuddered under the hot spray of the water.

Cartman heard Butters shower go off and he walked over to Cartman's stall.

"I'm heading out now Eric. Whenever you want to admit it to yourself that you want me, come find me." Butters smiled.

"Tch. This was a onetime thing Butters. I don't want you're gayness." Cartman looked at the title, choosing not to look to butters behind him. He was afraid that he might be blushing.

God dammit!

"Sure! But when you're ready to admit it, I'll be waiting." Butters huskily said in Cartman's ear.

When did he get behind him?

Cartman shuddered. Butters kissed his neck and moved his hand to his cock.

"You like it, Eric. I know you do. You're already hard for me, and only another man can know what you want and I've known you for years. I know exactly what you like, Eric! Don't fight it." Butters said with a firm stroke of Cartman's cock.

"Wh..Whatever!" Cartman moan.

Butters laughed. Butters pulled and rolled his hand on his erected penis. He stopped what he was doing and walked away, leaving Cartman under his hot shower.

"Were do you think you're going?" Cartman yelled.

Cartman looked back at Butters as the nude boy made his way to his bag. Cartman stood there as he watched as Butters got dressed. Cartman moaned softly at the way Butters looked.

He's so fuckable.

Butters finished dressing and picked up his bag.

"I'm going home. Night. Eric." Butters giggled.

Butters got to the door before Cartman yelled.

"You're not going to do anything about this?" Cartaman yelled. Butters threw one last look over his shoulder and smiled at Cartman.

"Nope! You got to take care of that yourself. Get hard for me. Later…Carman!" Butters laughed.

Cartman cursed as he heard the door shut behind Butters. Cartman looked down at himself. It wasn't going to go down on its own, so with no other choice. He had to do it himself. After doing what they just did. It wasn't going to be the same.

"That fucking Bastard! I will get him for this!"

THE END


End file.
